1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to board games and more particularly to a board game simulating a professional football game wherein the results of a play are obtained from a card taken from one of five stacks each containing cards in relation to the frequency of actual events taking place in an average real game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of board games on the market which utilize a play selection method which attempts to simulate the happenings that typically are experienced in a real football game. Most of the available board games in this subject matter combine some degree of skill in play selection with the element of chance. The element of chance is sometimes added by means of a "spinner" which is used to select a random number within a certain range of numbers which by reference to a chart, and in combination with a selection of a particular chart or a particular play among a group of plays on such chart, produces a particular result. Usually the ball marker and a yardage marker are used on a simulated playing field.
In some games one player draws a card and the other player draws a card which produces a particular result when the two cards are combined. Still other games have a limited choice of plays for the offense such as end run, long pass, off tackle, etc. and the defensive player has a means of selecting a particular defense with the result being determined by a combination of the offensive and defensive play. A reading is taken from a change control device with the result being reduced to a particular block of numbers which when read produce a single result.
This type of game required that the players maintain secrecy by shielding their selection from the opposing player. Sometimes additional factors are added such as relating the results to the side or position of the ball marker on the simulated playing field.